Jack Frosts House
by Ytriululeel
Summary: Jack has seen all the other Guardians houses, but they haven't seen his. He decides to show them his house. Rated T because this is a chilling adventure!


AN- Hello Readers! As this is my first fanfic here I am asking you all to go easy on me :D If you notice any mistakes please tell me, and I will try my best to fix it. Just dont be mean about it, ok?  
Oh, and quick note- I haven't actually seen the movie yet. I want to see it, but havnt had a chance to get it.  
Ok, here we go!

Jack Frost looked around in wonder of the house he was in. Over the past few weeks since they had defeated Pitch, the other Guardians had showed him their homes, but he had yet to do so. Suddenly struck with the idea, he spun around and called to North.  
"Hey, North!" He said, walking up to the man. North turned from where he had been talking to Tooth.  
"What is it?" He asked, curious as to what it could be to get the young Guardian of Fun so excited.  
"Hey, since Ive seen all your houses, how about I show you mine?" He asked, giving them a big grin.  
The others seemed surprised.  
"Jack, you have a house? I thought you just wondered around" Bunnymund asked, his ears twitching slightly as he tilted his head.  
Jack laughed,something he had been doing a lot of ever since he had made friends and was no longer alone. Tooth looked confused.  
"How do you have a house? You never mentioned it" She said,wondering what kind of house the winter sprite could have. Jack held out his staff and a look of pride showed on his face.  
"Its in the south pole!" Tooth shivered at the thought.  
"That must be cold! How can you stand it?" She asked, forgetting for a second just who Jack was. Jack raised an eyebrow, amused at the fairy.  
"Duh, winter guy here" He said pointing to himself and making an ice rose with his staff.  
The next day the five of them were at Jacks house, four of them tightly wrapped in warm clothing.  
"Y-you b-better s-s-show us the house, Jack" Tooth said, her teeth chattering. North looked confused, also shivering.|  
"Why is it colder here than in the North Pole?" He asked  
Jack smiled."I made it colder, its just for comfort mostly" He said. He opened the front door and ushered them in, into the house which the four found was even colder inside.  
The house itself wasn't that bad. It was done old fashioned like, two stories high with ice frozen everywhere in sight. Inside there was a small sitting room and a fireplace- An ironic thing to have for a winter sprite- was frozen, only serving to let in more cold air. Jack sat down on the stiff frozen chair and smiled in ease. He looked up the the four and was slightly shocked at the state of them. Bunnymund was shivering so hard his feet were thumping. Sandy, who of course, had been quiet the whole time, was showing a picture of a fire, and a question mark. North, the normally kept together man was looking around as he shivered harshly. Tooth sat down and nearly regretted it, and stood back up after finding the chair more like an ice cube than a chair. Jack waved his staff and the four all sighed in relief as it got warmer. Jack silently mourned this, as it would take a while to get back up to the coldness he liked, but his friends were beginning to worry him, so he had to lower the chill. He motioned for them to follow and led them them to a room that also looked like it was done in ice. There was a fridge, some counters,but no stove or microwaves. When Bunnymund opened the fridge, all he saw was frozen solid ice cream. Turning to Jack, he asked."Why do you have frozen ice cream in here?" Jack shrugged.  
"Its not always frozen, its just that I haven't been here lately to maintain the right temperature. Jack then led them to another room, on the way pointing to a bathroom. This room was a office, full of maps and times.  
Sandy showed a picture of Jack, a plus, and maps along with a question mark. Jack grined and spoke proudly.  
"I do bring winter you know, and I have to bring it at the right times" With that they moved on, into a small bedroom with a frozen bed with a rectangle hole in the middle. When asked about this, Jack simply told him that he liked to sometimes sleep in a ice cube.  
"Don't you think this is a bit much?" North asked, pointing to all the ice.  
Jack shook his head, disagreeing with them.  
"I dont want to melt" He said, inspecting a finger as the four looked at him in question.  
"Its a petty fear, I know,but its a fear I have" Tooth tilted her head  
"Then how does the Desert get cold?" Jack scratched the back of his head nervously."Well, I sorta have an agreement with the fall see, he agreed to handle the really hot places for me" Jack smiled  
"and in return, I make Winter less freezing" He led them back to the sitting room and thanked them for coming.  
The four waved and then left. Jack smiled to himself, before making it more cold again. He sat down and lazily played with some snow flakes and pondered about the visit. With a grin, he thought back to how fun it had been to show off his house. He snickered, he even made Bunnymund, that kangaroo, thump his feet! It wasn't that he hated Bunnymund, the bunny was just so much fun to tease. He yawned, and decided to go to bed. It really had been fun.


End file.
